Various vented garments have been proposed. Examples include what is disclosed in the following patent publications: U.S. Pat. No. 7,171,695 in the name of Braun (entitled Ventilated Garment With Vent Opening System); U.S. Pat. No. 6,339,845 in the name of Burns, et al. (entitled Wearing Apparel With Venting Apparatus); and United States Patent Application 2006/0041990 in the name of Alesina, et al. (entitled Garment With A Venting Structure And Method Of Using The Same)